


Heartbreak and healing

by You_will_be_more_found



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Dead Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Drinking, He needs love and freinds, Jared Kleinman Angst, Jared Kleinman Needs Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Song: Good for You (Dear Evan Hansen)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_will_be_more_found/pseuds/You_will_be_more_found
Summary: Jared and Evan got into a fight.Jared was aloneJared needed to distract hiimself to he went to a PartyJared was drunkJared was really drunk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic wow anyways I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: drinking and implied sex

Jared was at a party and was with his ""friends"" he wouldn't call them freinds. Just people who tolerate him in a way.

He was at the party to distract himself from his and evans fight a month ago. God he hated being alone. He sighed and drank down a solo cup in no time Jared was drunk

Jared was really drunk. Everything seemed foggy from then on

Jared remembered one of his """friends"" cheering him on as he was making out with a girl.. Wait. He was gay.

 

  
Jared and the girl were in a room making out

  
Jared was really drunk

   
He felt his shirt being pulled off

   
Jared didn't want this

  
"No."

"Cmoon you'll love it. Now. Have you done this before?"

"No..." He said and sat up but was gently pulled down

"OK, you love this. Grow up it's everyone's first time. Just get it over with ok? "

_say no_

_Say no_

_Say no_

"yeah "

  
He didn't love it at all

Jared didn't move after it finished

He Remebered drinking more alcohol. 

How did he get a bottle? 

He finally walked out slowly after the girl left ten minutes ago

He locked himself in the bathroom

Everything felt dizzy

He sat down on the bath 

The room was spinning 

It was one in the morning at the party and he called evan

He didn't pick up.

Jared called again

_Pick up_

_Pick up_

_Pick up_

"Jared why are you calling me"

Evan sounded angry.

Jared didn't say anything

"Jared?"

"Im Drunk and I need I ride home"

Was all he needed to say

".....Where are you

  
"At Zack dillers party"

"Meet me outside in ten minutes"

Jared stood up and walked out of the bathroom

He grabbed another cup and asked for a refill. Everything felt not real

    
                                        •••

 Evan was awake when he got jareds call. He rolled his eyes. Why was he calling him? After a month? He let it go to voice mail until he called again. That worried evan Jared never called twice never. He sat up and ans lwerd the call "Why are you calling me" He said and heard faint music and teens yelling. Wait what ?

"I'm drunk"

Evans eyes widened and his concern grew more

"Where are you."

"At Zack dillers party"

"Meet me outside in ten minutes" evan said and hung up racing to his car well his moms. He got in and speed off to Zack's home and sure enough he saw Jared stumping out of the house with.. A bottle? Evan got out of the car and ran to Jared holding him up and pulled the bottle throwing it to the ground

"Heey" Jared slurred and Evan rolled his eyes leleading  him into the passengers seat. His hair was a mess, his face was red and his eyes were puffy

"Are you ok..?" Evan asked softly and all Jared did was shrugged

"What happened.. Why-Why were you at a party?" he said as he Started up the car and drove off

"To drown in self piity why else would I be there?" He snorted

Evan frowned "Why..?"

"Well we hate each other and I was loney sooo" He slurred

"H-How much did you drink?"

"Lost count after the third cup"

"Jared!"

"Whaaat!" He snorted and Evan sighed

"What happened at the party though.."

"Well I had seex with a girl even though I'm gay-"

"You're gay? Wait you had sex with a girl???" Evan asked confused and jared giggled nodding

"Yeep. It was fine though we were both drunk and I said yes"

"But your.. Gay"

"Well she didn't know that. And she kept asking until I said yess"

Evans eyes widened "Jared-"

"I'm fiiiiinnneee ev"

Evan frowned at his friend and he pulled up to Jareds house. His parents car were no where to be seen. "Cmon I'm helping you inside. This doesn't mean we are friends again...even though I'm-Im uh I am really sorry but I....You hurt me when-When I needed you and you uh you were never were nice to me"

Evan looked up at Jared, who had a dumbfounded look on him "I lost you after you said helping me inside" he giggled and evan frowned "Just cmon" He said and got out of the car walking around to the passers seat to help Jared out. He remembered where they kept the key and reached for the flower pot and grabbed the key opeing the door for Jared.

He tugged the drunk boy upstairs and sat him down "PFF is this some sex thing"

"No. You need to rest I'll get water for you" evan said and stood up walking back downstairs to get water. When he came back up Jared was passed out on his bed.

Evan sighed watching his passed out freind and sighed putting the water on the night stand He was worried for Jared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendships need time to grow again


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Evan talk

Jared woke up in the morning. His head hurting.

Wait

He was at a party .

Jared sat up, which was a big mistake

"Ow ow ow" He said rubbing his head and layed back doen

"Hey" evan said softly walking into the room. Jareds eyes widened as he saw Evan. Why was he here?! Oh... He called him.

.:Uh... Hey...." Jared mumbled and evan walked closer to him "You feel like throwing up?"

Jared thought for a moment and the feeling came to him.  
In a second he jumped up and ran to his bathroom, puking in the toilet. Evan had quietly followed him and sighed sadly watching.

"I know we still have a grudge a-against each other and stuff but as of now-Im helping you ok?"

All he got in return was Jared giving him the thumbs up as he barfed again in the toilet.

After a few mintues Jared stood up groaning and rubbed his head. Evan gently lead him back to the bed and sat him down  
"Youre worrying me jared. You called me and one while you were drunk at-at party.."

"yeah.. I was worying myself..but What did I uh tell you. I don't Remeber a lot of last night" Jared sighed

"well you looked like you where crying-"

"Yeah Remembered that..."

"Oh-Well you said you uh were gay.."

Jareds eyes widened and he was about to say something but Evan cut him off

"Which is uh tottaly fine!"

Jared sighed and relief "Thats good. I wasn't really ready to come out and stuff but guess that doesn't matter anymore. At least it wasn't my parents who I was with. What esle did I say?"

"OH um nothing" He lied not wanting to worry jared more "I'll get something to help with your hangover" He said and stood up walking away.

Jared watched him and sighed closing his eyes and layed down. Thoughts going through his head. Evan came

He cared for him

"-ard?"

Jared shot up and looked at Evan holding a cup and some food. "You should eat, I'm guessing you didn't uh eat last night so yeah.. "

Jared took the food and to eat it as Evan sat next to him.

"You're uh. You're um really quiet then normally "

Jared shrugged in response and evan frowned

"I'm sorry OK? For the fight...for-for the connor project.. I'm sorry for everything. It was probably my fault you went to the party and..." Evan had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"hey hey hey ev...don't cry.." He said and put the food down hugging the boy. "It's ok...its ok.. I forgive you" Jared still wasn't fine with Evan. Evan did hurt him but he was trying to be a better friend. So he would for evan.

Evan hugged him back and started to cry more.

"Evan god. You know if you cry then I'm going to cry and then you will be sobbing.." He said and Evan laughed threw tears.

"Like that time we were wa-watching a Marley and me and-"

"OH god I was a sobbing mess!" Jared chuckled

Evan smiled and wiped his eyes, Jared was good at chearing him up. He looked at jareds digital clock and his eyes widened

"I need to. Uh go. Mom is gonna he worried"

He said standing up and looked at jared "If you need anything please call me ok?" He said and Jared nodded  
  
"You got it dude" He said giving a thumbs up and smiled softly.

Once evan left Jared let out a loud sigh laying back down. Everything felt like it was spinning. God he spilled some much when he was drunk.

And Evan thought they were patched...

Hah that was going to be fun..

He got a text from his phone and he sat up to read it

**Women figure:**  
**we will be back today around 3ish please don't bother us. We need to finish a report by tommorow. Love you jared**

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

**JK:**  
**love you too.**

He put his phone down for a few mintues before grabbing it again.

**JK:**  
**hey mom random question but what will you do if someone you knew liked guys and they were a guy?**

No answer. Only those dots. Those three stupid dots

**Women figure:**  
**Well if I knew them I would ask them why they chose this and try to help them**

**JK:**  
**But what if it was me. I'm not saying I am just a random question. For English class**

**Women figure:**  
**I would talk to your father and we would put you in thearpy**

Jared threw his phone across the room letting out an angered scream. Of course but parents were like that. He groaned and layed down again. Maybe some. Rest will help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I hate Jareds mom as well

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and the friendship between Evan and Jared will grow again but it will take time


End file.
